Fifty shades Freed (Christians POV)
by romancewriter134
Summary: This is my take on what happened between the final chapter of the book and when EL James adds in a little sneak peek to Ana and Christian's life when Teddy is born. In later chapters I will be getting to when their second child is born and so on.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first take at writing on from EL James' work. So please forgive any typos. I also do not own any rights to EL James' work, just wanted to give my perception of how the story would have continued._

 _Chapter 1_

When my eyes open, I turn to look at my phone. 8:30! Fuck. Why isn't Teddy up yet? And where is Anastasia? I immediately turn and see Ana holding him in the rocking chair across the room. I let out a brief sigh, knowing that they are both safe. I prop myself up on my elbow, enjoying my view. Ana is asleep, while teddy snuggles into his mothers arms. Ana's head is thrown back, and her lips are slightly parted. Oh I'm such a lucky man to have this woman in my life. She gave me my son, and I will do anything for him. I throw the comforter back and head into our closet. I grab a t-shirt and pull it over my head. When I walk back out, my little family is right where I left them. I smile, and walk into the kitchen for some coffee. I grab the freshly brewed pot, courtesy of Gail. I don't know what I would do without her. Escala would sure be a mess. Our house that we are designing isn't quite ready yet, but it should be if my idiot brother gets off his ass and puts some work into it soon. After I fill my cup with steaming coffee, I see Gail walk out into the foyer.

"Good morning Mr. Grey." she says, as she walks toward the fridge and opens it. " Eggs and bacon for you and Ana?"

" Good morning Gail. That would be great. And if you could make a cup of tea for Ana when she awakes that would be great."

She nods and smiles, and pulls out the ingredients for our breakfast. I stroll into my office and power on my laptop. I answer a couple emails, and then stroll into our bedroom. I chuckle when I see that Ana has moved from her spot in the chair to our bed while Ted lays in his cradle next to our bed. She hugs my pillow tightly, while her night gown rides up her thigh. I get a view of her amazing ass, and my mind floats to when Teddy was just a little 'blip' as Ana called it, in her stomach.

 _"Why do you defy me ?" I say as I stroll around her while she is restrained on the satin bed in our Playroom. She bites her lip, and a huge smile spreads on her face. " , I defy you because I can."_

 _That's it. I drop the riding crop on the floor and untie her from the shackles. "Anastasia what should I do about that?" I ask as my cock fights for room in my jeans. She slides the mask off her eyes and I see big blue eyes fluttering at me. "Well first of all, you should learn to live with it. Second of all, since you have to live with it," she stops speaking and smiles. "maybe I can make it up to you."_

 _She tugs my waistband and I am forced to take a step towards her. She bites her lip and slowly pulls down my zipper, and tugs off my jeans. "Step out." she says. She offers me a hand, and I step out, and bend down and throw them across the room onto the couch. "Now what ?" I say, curious where this is going._

 _She slowly leans forward, never breaking eye contact. Fuck. I close my eyes and tilt my head back as she licks from one hipbone to the other. I steady myself on the post of the bed. My eyes fly open when in one motion, she tugs down my boxers and lunges her mouth onto my cock. I groan as she pulls me deeper into her mouth, sheathing her teeth, and then swirling her tongue around my tip as she comes back up. Holy shit. It never felt like this with anyone other than her. Ana continues her sweet torture, as I flex my hips causing myself to go deeper into her mouth until my cock hits the back of her throat. It takes all I have not to come, as I pull her up and dominate her mouth. Her tongue plays with mine as her hand strokes me up and down. Enough. I need to be inside her._

 _I pick her up and throw her down on the bed, as she giggles. God, I love that sound. I slowly creep over her kissing and nipping at every chance I get. When I make it up to her face, I slowly sink into her._

 _Fuck. She. Feels. So. Good._

 _She moans loudly and grips my hair. I groan in appreciation. I slowly move back out, and then back into her.  
"Christian please. I need you to go faster."_

 _I look into her eyes, and plunge into her, but only this time I don't stop. My rhythm increases indefinitely as I feel her meeting me at every stroke. I'm close, so very close. I want her to come with me. I grab both of her wrists, and pin her hands above her head with one hand, and the other moves down to tease her clitoris. "Christian! Baby!" she screams as I feel her insides tightening. I thrust even harder, and beads of swear begin rolling down my back. Thank. Fuck. She screams out my name as she convulses around me, and I join her two strokes later. I support myself on my elbows and kiss her neck, as she comes down from her orgasm. I slowly slide out of her, and roll onto my back. We both lay there panting, and I can't believe how mind blowing that was. Ana is everything I want and everything I will ever need. She is my home. I turn my head to see her eyes closed, and her breathing slowed. I have a huge ass Cheshire cat smile on my face that I can't seem to control, my girl is spent._

 _She let me use another riding crop on her. I am so glad she fell into my office that day almost 2 years ago. Since then she has given me hope, and a new family. Ana gave me herself, and then brought to the world my little future CEO._

 _I get up, and slide my boxers and jeans back on. I grab my robe and set it on the bed, while I slowly pick up Ana. She groans and nuzzles into my arms, and I notice a slight smile on her face. I love her so much. I throw the robe over her scrunched up body, and walk out of our Playroom._

When I return from my little day-dream, I realize I have been standing here for a couple minutes now, and should probably be getting showered so that Ana can have one when Teddy awakes. I slip into the bathroom, and turn on the water. I tear off my clothes, and walk into our shower. The steaming hot water cascades down my back, and I relax. This week has been stressful, with everything going on at my company. I leave for 2 weeks to take care of my newborn and my wife, and suddenly everything is on fire. Ros has been trying to handle everything herself, but I imagine she never sleeps with all of that. When I finish washing the shampoo out of my hair, I hear the door slide open. I smile. Ana. I turn, and find two bright blue eyes staring at me, and her beautiful smile spread wide across her face.

"Our little boss is still asleep. I can go grab the monitor, mind if I join you?" she says, leaning against the counter as her eyes greedily move down my body. I chuckle softly, and give her a thumbs up. "Of course my love, anything you want you shall have." I say as she saunters out of the bathroom, only to return seconds later with my robe on and the monitor in her hands. I smile, knowing that's my robe, and my mind floats to my earlier daydream.

Ana slips out of my robe, and walks into the shower, letting her hair down. " You are so beautiful ." I say, as I run my fingers across her jaw, pulling her closer to me. She smiles, and tilts her head back giving me full access to her neck while the water slowly soaks into her hair. I slowly begin to suck and nip at her neck, as she lets out a few soft moans. I stop, and she looks down at me. She scrunches her face, showing worry. "What Christian?"

I smile, and shake my head. " I love you."

She stares at me, her eyes searching for something but I don't know what. She gnaws at her lip, and lunges herself at me, her lips finding mine. Holy. Shit. I push her against the wall, and she tugs at my hair while my mouth roams down her body, sucking and nipping both of her breasts, and moving down until I reach the top of her thighs. She looks down at me, her eyes filling with need and want. "Please." she says.

Oh Mrs. Grey. "Gladly." I slowly start circling my tongue around her clitoris, as I insert my finger into her. She is soaking for me. Only me. When I feel her tightening around me, I glance up and see her head thrown back, as she grips my hair, pushing my head toward her sex. Right about now I am so glad that she woke up when she did. I suck on her, continuing to finger fuck her when she climaxes all around me, moaning loudly as I get back on my feet, and wrap her legs around my waist. I plunge into her, riding through her continuing orgasm. I groan loudly, as she arches her back, not knowingly giving me full access to her breasts. I suck and nip at her nipples, until I feel her tightening around me once again. She moans as I thrust into her once more, and I can't contain my cock anymore. I come violently into her, calling our her name. She follows nanoseconds later, and I sink to the ground with her in my arms.  
"I don't think this will ever get old. It's amazing with you baby." I say, as she wraps herself around me.

"That is how I want to wake up everyday." she says, looking up at me, and I can't help but chuckle when she sputters from the water flowing down her face finds her mouth. "Oh Anastasia, your wish is my command."

She looks up at me, her eyes wide. She thinks I don't want to wake up like this? I've wanted to wake up like this everyday since she fell into my office.  
" I mean I would love to do this everyday, but our little boss may conflict with that. I'll definitely find time everyday though." I say, as I help her to her feet.

" You finish your shower, and I'll grab some clothes and attend to Teddy. He is due to be up soon." I lean in to find her lips,and give her a soft kiss. As I pull away I gently bite her lower lip. She pushes me away. What? No.  
" If you kiss my one more time we will never get out of this shower Christian."

I chuckle, considering never leaving this bathroom. I'd be nice, but just a fantasy. I hold my hands up surrendering as I wrap a towel around my waist and head into our closet. I pull on some jeans and a button down shirt, and head into our room. Teddy has just started to stir when I sit down on the bed.  
"Hey there baby boy."I say as I pick him up and he nuzzles into my shoulder.  
I will never not miss this. I pat his back as I stroll out into the kitchen, and find that Gail has set out our breakfast on the island, and is preparing a bottle for our little one.  
"I just have to put this in the bottle warmer, but then everything should be ready." she says, as she turns on the warmer and sets teddy's breakfast into it. I smile, and sit down at the counter.  
As I take a sip of my now lukewarm coffee, I hear Anastasia scream from our room. My eyes widen as I look at Gail, and she steps toward me, taking Teddy from me. As I bolt towards our door, Taylor is standing in the doorway of his office, his eyes wide. I signal for him to stay there, as I push open the door and find Anastasia on the bed, holding a pillow to herself and pointing to the ground.  
"What's wrong Ana?!" I shout, needing to know if I need to kick someones ass.  
She points, her hand shaking to the floor. I walk over to where she was pointing and find a huge ass spider. I can't help but laugh, and I look over at her again.  
"What are you waiting for? Kill it!" she shouts while trying to climb onto my back. I push her onto the bed, and walk into the foyer to grab a magazine. I walk back in and she is standing on the bed, pushed up against the headboard trying to get as far away as possible from the spider. I chuckle and walk over to the floor, and smash it. I turn and head for the bathroom, and see Taylor standing by the door. He raises his eyebrows, waiting to hear what had happened. I shake my head.  
"Ana saw a life threatening spider. Needed me to come kill it. She decided that screaming bloody murder was the best way to signal me." I say, chuckling and throwing the remainder of the spider away. Taylor smiles and shakes his head.  
" , we happen to have a great bug control person, and he is overdue for spraying. I'll call him and make sure he gets here as soon as possible." Ana nods, and looks cautiously on the floor to make sure there are no more spiders. I stroll towards her, and pick her up off the bed. She smiles and hugs me, as I start to laugh again.

"No spider is going to get my wife. Not on my watch!" I declare as I set her down in her seat to eat breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! Thank you all for the reviews, I love to hear feedback from my readers. If you have any suggestions please message me, and I might just find that your idea is fantastic and use it. I also wanted to thank you for your patience, because I do have many other pressing matters to get to other than writing._

"Ana? Are you okay?" Gail says as she hands me back teddy.

"Im okay, thanks Gail. There was a monster spider in the bedroom but my loving husband came and killed it for me." she says, scooting her food around her plate before taking a bite of her bacon. My Ana, crazy and as beautiful as ever. I set teddy in the crease of my arm and prop up his bottle for him, and with my other hand I take a bite of my breakfast. Mmm. This is delicious. Gail finishes cleaning up and heads back into Taylor's office.

Ana devours her breakfast, and gets up to get herself some more tea.

"Christian, I was thinking since I don't get to go back to work for another 2 weeks then you could stay on leave. At least until next week when Kate is back from her vacation and I have someone to be with."

Oh Ana.

" I would love nothing more than to do that. I want to spend every single waking moment with you and our son." She smiles, and sets her plate in the dishwasher, along with mine that I hand her after I prop Teddy on my shoulder again. I need to contact Ros and let her know I won't be back full time until next week. " , can you take Teddy so I can contact Ros and let her know that I'm taking off until next week?"

"Of course , don't be too long." she says as I hand her teddy and stroll over to my office. I sit down at my desk and open my laptop. When I click my inbox, I see a message from Isaac. Why the fuck is he emailing me? I click his message and I'm instantly shocked:

 _Christian,_

 _has asked me not to talk or message you, but I can't help but ask a few questions about her that I assume only you know. I hope you don't mind. If we could meet and talk about this that would be great for me, however I understand if you don't want to. Maybe we could just email, or not._

 _Thanks,_

 _Isaac._

I rub my chin, feeling the stubble along my jaw. What questions does he have that I can answer? I don't want anything to do with Elena, since she's only brought trouble for me and Ana. I decide to ignore the email for now, and continue to inform Ros.

When I retreat from my office, I walk upstairs to Ted's nursery. I must say, Ana and I did a great job decorating this. She was dead set on us decorating it, and not hiring someone. I am glad we did. As I push open the door, the familiar noise of the ocean noise machine fills my ears. He must be taking his nap. I feel Ana behind me, pulling her arms around me. "Hey, he just went down for his nap." she says as I pull the door shut and turn to face her. I nod, and run my finger along her bottom lip, admiring her beautiful blue eyes. I take her hand in mine and pull her down the hall until we reach the stairs. I scoop her up and walk down the stairs until we get to the entrance of our bedroom. I set her down and open the door, and shut it behind Ana.

"Why , what should we do now that you have me alone once again?" she says, flopping down onto the bed, and nuzzling up against my pillow. Oh my, she's beyond perfect.

"Well, first, I want to make love to you. Then, I think we will both be tired so we can sleep while our little boss gives us the chance." I say, walking into our closet and selecting my favorite tie. When I come back out Ana has gotten rid of her shirt, and is unbuttoning her jeans. Impatient as ever . I shake my head, and wag my finger as I lunge toward her, throwing myself over her. I support myself on my elbow and with my free hand I stop her hand from unbuttoning her jeans. " ! Stop. I want to do that." I say as my mouth finds hers. She giggles and her hands find my hair, pulling me towards her. I let out a low groan and she tilts her pelvis up to meet my erection, which is now becoming uncomfortable in my jeans. This is turning her on. Good. I tilt my erection into her sex, creating an amazing friction. She moans loudly and I do it once again, but I don't' stop after. I continue to grind against her, until I know that she is going to come. I suddenly stop, and stand up. I retrieve my tie from the floor while she pouts on the bed, and I chuckle. "All in good time Anastasia. All in good time." I say, as I straddle her and drag her hands over her head. I tie her hands together using my tie, and test the bind. It's not going to budge. Good. I scoot my legs down her body as I kiss her lips, and her neck.

"Oh Christian… please." she moans. Savor it baby. I smile, and continue sucking and nipping until I reach her bra. I reach behind her back, and undo it. I peel it off of her, and roll onto the other side of the bed and stand up. I have an idea. She looks over at me, wanting and undoubtedly wet.

"I'll be right back baby." I say as I head out of the room, and shut the door behind me. I don't need Taylor or to see her in there half naked. I stride up the stairs until I reach our Playroom. I take out the key and turn the lock. I push the door open and walk to grab the body oil that Ana loves. I'm glad Ana likes this, but I think I like it more. I speed walk out of the Playroom, and lock the door behind me.

When I walk back into our room, Ana is still in the same place I left her, panting. "Got it!" I say as I set the bottle down on my nightstand and walk back over to her. "Now we can remove these." I say as Ana giggles, and I slowly scoot her jeans down her long gorgeous legs. I throw them on the floor, and pull my shirt over my head. I squirt some oil into my hand, and then on Ana's breasts. "Mmm." she says as I massage it into her beautiful breasts.

I think I like this more than her. I chuckle, and grab a tissue from my nightstand. I don't want to ruin my favorite tie. After my hands are clean, I untie her hands, and she sits up. Her eyes full of want and need, I smile and hold my hands up. " I had my turn, now it's yours."

She smiles and bites at her lower lip. She stands up and pushes me down onto the bed. She kneels, and traces my erection with her fingers through my jeans. I groan and tilt my head back. I feel Ana unzip my jeans and tug them down my legs. I lift my hips, giving her an easier time to get them off. I push down my boxers, and I feel her hand on mine.

" ! I want to do that." I chuckle, and hold my hands up in surrender. She tugs down my boxers the rest of the way, and kneels. She takes some oil in her hand, and slowly starts stroking my eager cock.

"Oh fuck." I moan as I close my eyes, so I don't come right away. She squeezes tighter, and her strokes become faster. I am going to come. Shit. Fuck.

"Enough Ana, I want to be buried inside of you."

She smiles, and I don't have any patience left. I pull her towards me and position my cock, and pull Ana over my erection. Slowly, she sinks down, and moans loudly. I lean back, and offer her my hands to provide balance. She takes them, riding me fast and hard.

"Holy Fuck Ana" I say, followed by a groan. She moans louder now, and I feel her tightening around me. I grab her and spin her around, so shes on the bed and I'm standing. I pound into her, as she screams out and comes all around me. I plunge into her once more, and come into her. She is still screaming, and gripping the sheets tightly. Oh my, I guess we did extremely well. I slide out of her and lay down on the bed next to her, kissing and sucking at her neck while she comes down from her climax.

"Oh Christian, what you do to me." she says as she curls against me, and I think shes already asleep. I stifle a chuckle, and pull her into my arms. We have about another hour until Ted wakes up, so I might as well nap with Ana. I kiss her forehead, and find sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! Thank you guys for hanging in there while I find time in my schedule to write. I love your honest reviews and want more to come! Your suggestions just make the story better. It was brought to my attention that I did not clarify a few things about Ana and Christian's sex life, but fear not! It will be solved. A couple days have passed since the last chapter, just to keep you informed, This chapter has a flashback in the first few scenes, so don't get too confused. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

I walk down the hallway, rolling Ana in a wheelchair. We are heading to see Teddy in the NICU, and I am not so happy about him being there. As a nurse pushes open the door, we enter and I pick up our pink gowns to wear so that we can hold our little baby boy. I slide on Anastasia's, and then roll her over to where Teddy lays, playing with his helicopter toy that we bought him.

"Lucky Charlie Tango." I whisper into Ana's ear, locking the brakes on her chair so she can stand to pick him up. She turns her head and gives me a huge smile, and she makes me feel ten feet tall once again. I pull my gown over my head, and walk over to the nurse who is gawking at me. Honey, it's just a pretty face. Plus, you know I have a son and wife. I stifle a chuckle and approach her while keeping an eye on my Ana. She smiles as soon as I approach her, and clutches her clipboard to her chest.

'Emily, right?" I ask, and she responds with a nervous nod. I smile and turn my back towards the wall she leans against, and lean against it.

" Is there something I can help you with ?" she says, her cheeks flushing. " I was just wondering what the update was on our Teddy." I say, smiling when I see Ana gently bouncing up and down with Teddy. She has a beautiful smile, I wish I could bottle it up and savor it forever.

" Of course ." She fumbles through her papers until I see Ana's name in the top left of the paper. She glides her finger down the sheet, and looks up at me through her eyelashes. I smile, and glance back at the other children in here. Sure they are beautiful and handsome, but I think Teddy got his mother's looks. He is the most beautiful baby in the room by far. "Teddy seems to be doing very well this week, and should be ready to go home in about 2 days. I want to check with Anastasia's doctor before we mention this to her, because I know how nervous she is about him being in here." she says as she shuffles towards the door, and walks out as I nod at her.

I'm relieved to hear that he is going to come home with us soon. He's been in here for almost 2 weeks, and Anastasia has had her complications as well. During Teddy's birth, I was a mess. She was in labor for hours, and my girl stayed strong throughout all of it. At least one of us was. I kept on insisting that she have an epidural to ease the pain, btu she refused because she wanted her birth to be all natural. I hated seeing her in that much pain, so I decided to be a pain in the ass to the doctors. I chuckle at the thought, because I threatened the nurses and doctors more than once, and whenever I see them in the hallways they always stare down and shuffle closer to the other side of the room. I do feel a little bad about it, but Grace made me apologize to them after she had heard from Anastasia's doctor. Her doctor finally made the decision that she needed a C-Section, and brought her into an O.R. I was allowed in for Teddy's birth, but Ana had lost more blood than they anticipated, and I heard her heart monitor go frantic. That was by far the worst moment in my life. Even being burned by the crack-whores pimp was easier than hearing that sound. They rushed me out of the room, as I heard Teddy's first cry. I remember stopping straight in my tracks, not noticing the nurses pulling and pushing at me. I wouldn't budge. I saw him, and my breathing stopped. He was so beautiful. But then I looked back at Ana. Her face was so pale, and I felt as if all the life I was just given had been dragged out of my body. ' let us help your wife. You can see your son in a little while once Ana is okay.'

I nod, and walk out of the room, glancing back at Ana.

 _I love you baby. Stay strong, I'll be waiting for you with our son when you are out of here._ I hold back a sob, and walk out into the hallway.

"Christian? Hello?!"

I remove my eyes from glancing out the window into the hallway where I stood waiting for Ana to get out of surgery. I stare into Ana's eyes, as she scrunches her eyes, and leans up to kiss me. I welcome her kiss, and gently pull her towards me, minding not to squish Teddy. Lord, getting through the next two weeks is going to be so hard. I will have to schedule some more sessions with Bastille. Ana pulls back, and slowly walks back over to Teddy's bed. She kisses his forehead, and sits down in the rocker to soothe him back to sleep. I cross my arms and lean back against the wall once more, enjoying my view. I can't wait to take them home. Ana has perfectly designed the nursery, and I stood there most of the time hanging things and setting up the crib with Taylor. I walk over to Ana, and lean down and kiss her head.

"I'll be right back baby, okay?"

She nods, and leans her head up to kiss my lips. I pull away after a moment, and head out the door. I hate having to leave, but I have to work. Or at least take an important call I can't miss. I plan on taking off when we get out of the hospital, so I am working now. Ana isn't happy about it, but I do it when I have the chance. She will be happier when I don't have to work when I bring them home. I enter our hospital room, and sit down on the couch and webex Ros.

"And how is our solar powered technology coming?" I ask, and see Ana out of the corner of my eye. " It's all going according to plan, but we are having a slight delay since you haven't been at work full time." she mutters, and then silence fills the line.

"Okay Ros, I'll be back in around 2 weeks, so just keep up the good work for now. I couldn't do this without you. Thanks, Ana is back. I'll talk to you later today."

I hang up the phone, and walk over to Ana.

"Please take it easy with the walking for now, you had surgery recently." I say, running my fingers along her lower lip. She smiles and rolls her eyes at me.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Her eyes are wide, and a grin spreads across her face.

"Your an in the moment kind of guy, and the doctor said no sex for now. As you just said, I had surgery recently. But I wouldn't say that 2 weeks is recent. It seems we got engaged faster than 2 weeks." she chuckles and wobbles over to her bed.

I shake my head, and follow her over the chair right next to her bed. She looks exhausted. I walk over to the sliding door and shut it, pulling the curtains so that our room is dark, and we have some privacy.

"Ana," I say as I walk back over to her and pull the blanket over her as she lays down. "You need to sleep. Scoot over please."

"Gladly ."

She moves over slowly, and I slide in next to her. I pull her as close as she can, and throw my arm over her hip. I inhale her sweet scent, and close my eyes. She sleeps better when I am here, but so do I. I don't have nightmares when she's with me. She's my dreamcatcher.

I awake to a familiar sound, and I can't quite tell what it is. I open my eyes, and Ana's face is pale. What? Fuck. I put my hands on her face, and attempt to wake her. I look over at the heart monitor, and I quickly realise that's where the sound is coming from. She has no heartbeat. I scramble to my feet, and run out into the hallway, screaming for help. I run back in the room, and shake Ana. "No No No Ana! Wake up please baby!"

A doctor runs in the room, and immediately turns Ana onto her back and starts CPR. I can't breathe. I stand out of the way, hands on my head.

" please wait outside while we help Anastasia!" A nurse pushes me out of the room, but I can't seem to get a word out or fight back. I stand in the hallway, looking through the sliding glass door, though I can't seem to get the ringing of her flat heartbeat out of my head.

I jump awake, my shirt soaked in sweat. I find my hand spread out to Ana's side, no doubt searching for her. I must've had a dream while she was here, and when she left I had a nightmare. I hear a beeping sound, just like the one in my nightmare. I jump out of bed and run into the kitchen, where I hear it coming from. My breathing has not slowed, so it looks as I just ran marathon. I find Ana standing on a stool, trying to fan the smoke away from the smoke detector. I look over at the stove to find burned grilled cheese. Her eyes find mine through the smoke she has created, and she smiles. Her smile is quickly replaced by a frown, and her brows furrow. I shake my head, and go over and open the balcony door. I walk back inside and grab a big fan out of the hall closet, and plug it into the wall. The smoke begins clearing the room, and heading outside. I walk over to Ana, and grab the pan with the burned disaster. I open the trash can, and dump it. I fill the pan with water, and set it down in the sink.

" ! What happened?" I turn to see Gail walking out of the elevator, her hands full with groceries. I walk over to where Gail is, and pick up some of the bags so she can handle them easier. " She tried to make her lunch, but burned it. Badly." I mutter, and set the groceries down on the counter. "Sorry." Ana mutters, and walks into our room, her eyes gesturing for me to follow.

"The smoke should clear soon, if you need another fan just use the one in the upstairs closet please. Thanks Gail." I say, and stride out of the room.

When I walk into our bedroom, I hear the shower running. I peek into the bathroom, and see Ana sitting on my counter, staring at the floor. She looks up at me when I enter, and pouts.

"Another nightmare?' she whispers. I nod, and walk towards her. My shirt is still a bit moist from it, so I pull it over my head, and throw it on the floor. I walk over the shower, and let the water start to warm. When I approach her, she wraps her arms and legs around me, hugging me in all directions.

" I'm sorry, I was hungry so I got up and, well, tried to make lunch while Teddy was still asleep." she says, as she sets her head down on my shoulder.

" Anastasia, it's okay. I'm just glad that you're okay." I say, as I enjoy her sweet scent.

" Do you want to talk about it?" she says, as she lifts her head and presses her head to mine. I shake my head, and lift her up off the counter.

" I want to rinse it off with you, and we can talk about it after." I support her weight with one arm, and the other pulls off her shirt. I set her down, as she pulls down her panties, and walks into our shower. I pull down my sweatpants, and join her. She rubs soap into her hands, and rubs it onto my chest and shoulders.

" I love you Ana." I say as I run my hands over her arms.

" Well I'm glad you do. I love you too Christian."

I stand there letting the soap wash off, holding Ana to me.

I never want to leave this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I have had a crazy couple of days, so thank you for being patient. This chapter takes place a couple days after the last. Christian is planning a surprise for Ana, and I hope you enjoy it! (For those of you asking where all my stories are located, please go to my account and you'll find all of my chapters so far.) Also I know this a shorter chapter, so I apologize for that. I have had a crazy week and finally found a small amount of time to write._

My morning has been dull. Ana has gone out to shop for post pregnancy clothes, and refused to let me come with her. She said she wanted to surprise me with something. I wish she would have let me go with her. She left me with Teddy, which makes my morning better. He is napping now, because I finally got him down. I quickly shut the nursery door behind me, and check my phone. Nothing from Ana, just another work email. I sigh, and walk to the stairs, and make my way down them. I head into my office, and start up my computer. I might as well take this chance to get some work done so I don't have to take away time later when Ana returns. I contemplate returning Isaac's email, but don't. I should talk to Flynn about this before I do anything stupid. I decide that I need some music to fill my ears, and pad into the kitchen to grab the remote to our sound system. I program it to play in my study, and I hear Ana's playlist start to fill the room. I make sure that the monitor is placed where I can clearly see it since music silences the speaker. I see Teddy lying on his back, and smile. We made that. That beautiful boy is part me, and part Ana. But the best parts are from her. I chuckle at the memory that pops into my head.

" _Christian! How dare you even say that!"_

 _I lay in bed, with Ana in my arms. I really try not to laugh, but I fail. She giggles, and flicks my arm._

" _Oh . How dare I say that I hope Teddy gets your looks? I sure hope he does. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and he would be lucky to inherit your features."_

 _She shakes her head, and turns her body so that I can see her face. She smiles and shakes her head, and I tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She presses her lips together, and then bites down on her plump bottom lip. Mmm._

" _I know that your lip is delicious, but Teddy is due up soon. So please stop unless you plan on never leaving this bed." I say, as run my fingers over her jaw._

" _Christian, I hope he gets your looks. Especially your eyes. I love them. You are gorgeous, and leave every woman speechless when you are in their presence." she whispers into my ear, the runs her fingers through my hair._

" _Your speechless around me ?"_

 _Her cheeks flush, and she moves to stradle me. "Sometimes, especially when we first met. But now, I know how to deal with you, my fifty shades."_

 _I chuckle, and Ana shifts on my lap. Ouch._

" _I think that I may have a way to make you speechless ." I whisper into her ear, leaning forward. I slowly lick and suck at her neck, and I flip her over so that I am on top. She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck, and surprisingly forcefully pulls my lips to hers._

My body stirs, and I shift in my seat. Enough daydreaming Grey. I decide to email the people who take care of my apartment in New York, letting them know that I will be visiting from this Thursday to Sunday. Ana deserves a vacation out of Escala. I grab the monitor, and turn down the music. I must pack for us. I stride into our bedroom, and into our closet. My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I smile. Her ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Hi! I am calling to let you know that I will be home after I meet Jose for Coffee. Around a half hour or so. I love you."

" , thank you for the update. I am glad my stalker tendencies didn't have full force quite yet. I love you, and can't wait to see what you have bought for my eyes only."

I hear her giggle, and whisper something into the phone. What?

I hear the dial tone, and put down my phone. It take me a minute to figure out what she said.

Oh Fuck.

"I found things that looked like the playroom color. Maybe you can make my skin match it."

I smile, and pull out bags to pack. I make sure to grab a couple ties, but mostly casual wear for me and Anastasia. I pull out all of my clothes, and stuff them into the bag. I make sure to leave room in her suitcase so that she can add her new clothes. I estatic for her to return. Maybe can watch him for a little while, and Anastasia can try on everything for me. I hear Teddy's quiet cry, and go upstairs to get him. I open the door to see him smiling at me, now laying on his stomach. I chuckle, and bend down to pick him up. I grab a small duck duffel bag from Teddy's closet and pack him cute outfits that Ana will love. I make sure to grab jeans and a white t-shirt so that Ana will see that he's a mini me. I chuckle, and head towards the door. I head down the stairs, and set down Teddy's bag with ours. I grab his bouncy seat and set it right next to the piano. I strap him in, and he babbles. I smile, and sit down on the bench, and start playing a beautiful piece that Anastasia loves. Bella's Lullaby. I remember when I had been working all day, and I found a pregnant emotional Ana sitting on the couch watching a marathon of Twilight. She looked so adorable curled up on the couch with a pint of vanilla ice-cream. I had decided to sit down next to her, and the 2nd part of the last movie had just began. Ana pushed my legs open, and laid down so her back was pressing against my chest. I ended up falling asleep, but it was so great to hear her giggling at some parts. I finish playing it for the second time, perfecting my mistakes when I hear the elevator doors open. Ana.

I spin around and see her and Jose standing in the foyer, and Taylor behind them, carrying all of her bags. Oh my, how much did she buy? I see a glance of a bag, that looks like it's from a baby store. I smile, because she must have bought some things for our little one. Jose smiles and nods at me, and steps back into the elevator. The doors shut, and Ana is by my side.

"I missed you." She presses her forehead to me, and kisses me long and hard. I want to take her over this piano, but I don't think that Teddy would like that, or Taylor for that matter.

"How was the coffee?" I whisper into her hair. She shrugs her hair, and tightens her hold on me. What is wrong with her?

"Anastasia, what's wrong baby? What happened?"

She shakes her head, and I look into her eyes. Teddy babbles next to us, and she giggles.

"I just missed you, that's all. Now lets have some lunch."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to upload another chapter, but I have been CRAZY busy. Thank you for all of your patience, and I wanted to inform all of you that the chapters are all now under 1 story(so hopefully it will be easier to read)_

I turn my head and see that has set out two sandwiches, and beverages for both me and Anastasia. " , where would you like me to set all of these bags?" Taylor says. I point with my chin to our bedroom as I pick up Ted. Ana pulls off her shoes, and she walks over to the counter and sits on her usual stool.

" , or Mommy I should say. Both of your boys have missed you. But I think that Ted missed his food source also." Ana giggles and holds out her hands, and I gently set Teddy down. I set down my blackberry on the counter next to my lunch, and pad into the foyer to grab a blanket for Ana, just incase Taylor or Gail show up. I find it very interesting how her breast milk has affected our sex life. It's definitely made it more interesting. It was the second time we fucked after we got the okay from our doctor I found out it was an amazing thing. I smirk, and drape the blanket over Ana and our little teddy bear. I kiss her hair, and sit down next to her. I dig into my tuna salad sandwich, and I silently thank Gail for being my housekeeper. She keeps Escala extremely clean at all times, and is an amazing cook. I glance at Ana, to see her studying my face. "What are you thinking?" she says, taking a sip of her tea. I chuckle. "How Gail is an amazing cook, and how I can burn pasta." Ana inhales her tea mid-sip, choking from laughing. I chuckle and pat her back, while she giggles. "Yeah, I will agree with that. You are amazing at everything except cooking. But it's okay. I love you no matter the condition." She leans in and kisses my cheek. I look down to see the blanket fall off of Ana's shoulder, and Teddy peers up at me. I smile, and stick my tongue out at him. Ana peers down at him, and smoothes the little hair he does have before wincing. "What Ana?" She giggles, and then looks wide eyed at me, her mouth open.

"I think our son has his father's ability to make my nipples extremely sore and tender, and then he decided to chomp down." I smile and nod my head at her, while she continues to giggle. I take another bite of my lunch, and my phone rings. I check who it is, and it's Ros.

"I have to answer this real quick. Eat. I want at least 2 bites of that gone before I return." Ana nods, and picks up her sandwich with her free hand, and takes a bite. I nod, and pad out of the room into my office.

"Hey Ros whats up?"

"Not an emergency, I just need to know when you are going to be using the company jet, and when you will return so that I can log it for you." I smile and shake my head, contemplating how I should answer this. " Sure, I had already emailed it to you, but you are so busy you probably didn't see it in your inbox. I am leaving Thursday morning, and returning Sunday." I hear her take a deep breath, and laugh. "I am so sorry Christian. I am swamped and honestly so tired." I chuckle, and tell her all is forgiven and to take it easy. I hang up, and walk back into the kitchen where Ana is missing from. Hmm. I walk over to the counter to see 3 bite marks in her sandwich, and I smirk. Good Girl. I check the time, and realise she is putting Teddy down for his second nap. I sit down, and finish the couple of bites that were left of my lunch. I stand up and fill my cup with some more coffee, and I hear Ana come down the stairs. "Everything okay with Ros?" she asks as she sits down and resumes her meal. I nod, and lean my back against the counter. "Just something she needed clarification for." Ana nods, and continues her lunch.

"How was shopping with Jose?" She shrugs her shoulders, wiping tuna off of her lip. " It was good, I got some nice clothes. Some things that you especially will enjoy. Better be glad you didn't come otherwise we probably would have has sex in the changing room." I laugh, and realise she is right. Well I mean, another first . After she has finished her lunch, we both go to lie down on our bed. I can almost feel her anxiety radiating off of her.

"Anastasia, what is bothering you?" She shakes her head, tears falling down her face as she turns her head to look at the ceiling. I wipe her tears, and wonder if the photographer had anything to do with it. Ana wouldn't like it if she knew in my head I still referred to him as 'the photographer' instead of Jose, but that's not the priority right now. I wait in silence, and a moment later she turns to face me once again. " I know this is going to sound weird, but I have no idea why I am crying. I mean my back hurts a little bit, but it's not enough to make me cry."

I chuckle at her, and she suddenly looks mad at me. Oh shit.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but you have to admit it is kind of funny. Anastasia, it's perfectly normal for you to cry. You gave birth less a little while ago, and have hormones running through your system." I briefly wonder if she is on her period. I think to ask about it later, otherwise she will just get very mad at me. Hey, at least my intentions are good. "Shower? Or bath?" She holds up two fingers as she hugs my pillow. I smirk, and walk into our bathroom and start the water. I walk back to get Ana, and find her sitting up, staring at me. She smiles, and bites her lip. "Sex before or after?" ! I tilt my head, and sit down beside her. "Ana, how you never seem to amaze me."

"Too late." she whispers, as she launches herself at me. She pushes me down into the mattress, her tongue invading my mouth. Her hands tugging my hair, in the way that feels so good. I groan, and let her take control. She pulls back, to breathe I think. Her fingers find my shirt, unbuttoning it. She bends down and kisses my chest as she pulls off my shirt, so I sit up and throw it on the floor. I prop myself up on my elbows, as Ana traces the outline of my erection through my jeans. I flex my hips, pushing me deeper into her hand. She smiles and swiftly undoes the top button and my zipper. I lift my hips so she can slide down my jeans, and Ana tugs down my boxers. She takes me into her grasp, squeezing hard. "Oh fuck Ana." I grunt. She moves her hand up and down as her lips find mine once again. I pull back, and lift her shirt over her head. She pushes me down onto the bed, and pulls me into her mouth. I moan, as she pulls me to the back of her throat, to the front again. I try, I really try not to grab her and have my turn, but I cannot contain myself. I pull her up, and twist so that she is underneath me. " , as much as I love you and your mouth, our bath is going to overflow." I stand, and scoop her into my arms. "Christian!"

When I reach the bath, I try to set her down. She interlocks her hands around my neck, and pushes her lips to mine. "Ana, I at least have to turn off the water. Gail will not enjoy cleaning this up." She mumbles something, and leans, while still kissing me, and turns off the water with her free hand. I set her down in the tub, and climb in front of her. I am so glad we installed benches in our tub. She climbs into my lap once again, and positions my cock with her hand as she slowly sinks onto me. "Fuck Ana." I flex my hips, and watch Ana tilt her head back and moan. Ana sets her hands on the sides of the tub and starts to ride me. She moans deliciously as I nip and suck at her neck, and I feel her insides start to quicken. "Come on Anastasia." I whisper into her ear as I lean down and suck her delicious nipples. She explodes around me, screaming a garbled version of my name into my shoulder as I lose myself silently in her.

"Feel better?" I whisper into her ear, smoothing her hair. She nods and presses her forehead to mine. "What did I do to get such an amazing husband?" I chuckle. "I think I should be asking you that."

She kisses up my neck, and once she reaches my ear she whispers something.

"Ready for round 2?"

Always.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi Guys! I haven't posted in what feels like forever, but I hope to get some more time on my hands and start writing again. I plan on posting at least once every two weeks, so keep your notifications on! Thanks for all your patience with me, and I hope you enjoy our story._

As I look at Ana I try and figure out what is bothering her, the thing that made her need me like I've needed her so many times before. She sits astride me in our tub, the bubbles floating barely covering her exposed breasts. She twirls a lock of her hair around her finger, eyes closed as I rub the tension out of her feet. I love taking care of her like this, but I can't get the pressing idea off my mind that Jose did something to upset her... or did I upset her? I sit and contemplate for a while, until I know Teddy is due up any minute. I tear my gaze away from my beautiful wife and pull the drain cover, letting the water rush out. " Okay , I'm afraid it's time to return back to our reality." I whisper into her ear, and nip her earlobe while I wrap a towel around my waist. Ana opens her eyes and gazes up at me, eyes full of tears. I shake my head, beating myself up for not getting it out of her sooner. A few stray tears fall to her cheeks, and stream down. I wipe them away with my thumb and turn to grab a towel for her. When I turn back around she stands and lets me wrap a towel around her fucking beautiful but melancholy body. I put one arm around her back , and bend my knees to swoop her into my arms. I carry her out of the bathroom and into the closet for some fresh clothes, her arms wrapping around my shoulders as I walk. "Anastasia, I don't know what has upset you, but I hate to see you this way." I say softly. I gaze down at her and she nods her head. I set her down on the over-sized chair in our closet and crouch down to take her chin between my fingers. It hurts me to see her this way, knowing that someone hurt her. "Baby, talk to me." I whisper, moving my thumb to catch some more tears falling. She picks at a loose thread on her towel and takes a deep breath. "When I was out, I got a call from an unknown number." she says, her voice breaking. I can't take the distance between us as I bring her into my arms, bringing us both onto the floor. I hold her close to my chest as she tries to compose herself, pushing her hair back. "They ended up being my doctors office, the one I went to when I was pregnant with Teddy." she takes a long pause, pressing her head into my chest as I hug her closer. "Christian they told me that I may not be able to have any more kids." Ana sobs into my chest, and I stop breathing. "Shhhh. Okay baby okay. We are going to figure everything out, you're going to be okay I promise." I whisper into her ear as she sobs into my chest, my strong Ana no longer present. Did she think that I would be upset with her? It's not her fault. Of course I want a bigger family, some day but we always figure something out. I hold her and continue soothing her for at least another half hour until I hear a noise on the monitor in the other room. Ana has fallen asleep on my chest, and twitches in her sleep when she hears Teddy. I carefully grab the pillow off the chair and replace my lap with the pillow as I slide out from underneath her and grab my phone from our room. I text Gail, to ask if she can take care of Ted. She texts back within seconds telling me that she has it all covered and not to worry about a thing. We really are lucky to have her. I dial Taylor's number, and he answers on the third ring. _?_ "Taylor. Can you reserve us a dinner spot for tonight, just me and Ana at around 7? And make sure Gail can take Teddy please." _No problem. Anything else?_ "No thanks, Taylor. Just let me know where you end up getting us dinner at." _Sure thing._

I set my phone down and head back into the closet to pick out some sweats to wear for now. I make sure to be quiet, since I see the frown marked on Ana's face as she huddles in a fetal position clutching the pillow to her chest now. I step into my gray sweatpants and as I'm pulling my shirt over my head I hear a sniffle. I look behind me, and Ana sits on the chair now, her towel slipping down now. "Hi baby. I have some clothes here for you if your ready to get dressed." I say, and stride over to her with a pile of her clothes in my hands. "Thank you ,Daddy." she says, her eyes darkening, pooling with lust. I arch a brow at her, and tuck a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. The way she said that made my cock twitch, but I feel now isn't a time to be fucking. "As much as I want to drag you back to our bed, or hell the playroom, I'm not sure if right now is a good time for it." I say, bringing my body back to heel, reminding myself that she is in pain and needs to rest. She smiles and shakes her head, standing while simultaneously dropping her towel. I stare at her greedily, my eyes taking their time moving down her body. I clear my throat, and extend my hand, giving her clothes to her. Ana shakes her head and pushes my hand away, so that her clothes drop to the ground. She walks over to my side of the closet and grabs my favorite tie from its case, and slowly walks toward me. I sit back against the chair, and she straddles me, her thighs spread far apart. Oh fuck, she is so fucking hot. Ana begins to grind her hips against my erection, creating a delicious friction between the both of us. I put my hands on her hips as she speeds up her motions. I lean forward and suck on her neck, that spot where her pulse hammers right below her earlobe. "Oh fuck Christian. Please, I need you." she moans, as she tugs on the roots of my hair. I take my hands from her hips and take the tie from next to me and pull her hands behind her back tying a knot. She continues rocking, and I rub on her clit, and she whimpers. "No teasing, please." I smile against her skin and continue suck on her beautiful breasts and increase the pressure on her delicious pussy. She gets very quiet and I know she close, so I stop everything i'm doing and move my hands to her hips to stop her movements. "Please Christian, I need you now." she whimpers, trying to rock her hips once again. "Lets get you on the floor so I can get my fill then." I whisper, and nip her earlobe as I lift her and place her on the floor. I move to take off my sweats, and notice the wetness left by Ana. "Fuck Ana, You're so ready for me baby, aren't you?" I say as I discard of my pants and slide my shirt over my head. She whimpers as I lay down next to her and roll her onto her side, so I'm hovering above her. "Hold on tight." And I slam into her, reveling in how right she feels her insides start quivering almost instantly, and moans my name as I drive into her faster. Oh fuck, she looks so hot right now, her hands bound just like her fucking dirty self likes it, her tits moving with my thrusts and it's enough to make any man drop dead. I drive into her harder now, and sweat appears on her pale skin as she screams my name as she comes all around me. It's enough to send me over the edge, and I thrust one last time into her and moan her name as I fill her with my come. Shes panting as I roll onto my back and bring her to lie on my chest, and she drifts into sleep soon after. Well, I was right about her needing rest.


End file.
